Un lugar a donde ir
by Genee
Summary: Taiorashirou. Estos tres amigos se ven forzados a huir de casa. Durante la convivencia se enamoran, un amor mutuo y sincero, pero aunque las huellas sobre la arena mojada del mar sean arrastradas por las olas, dificilmene podrían desaparecer como tanto desean hacerlo. A menos que... [Para La semana de la diversidad sexual del foro P1-8]
Digomon ni sus personajes me pertenecen.

Fic para la Semana de diversidad sexual del foro proyecto 1-8.

* * *

Un lugar adonde ir.

.

Los cabellos de Taichi parecen estar incendiándose. Los rayos que traspasan el cristal de la cabaña son anaranjados, se funden con sus hebras de cabello marrones que danzan con el canto de la brisa salada del mar. Huele a sal y se ríe de tonterías mientras muerde la punta de su paleta helada. El sol hoy fue inclemente y su bravura nos hizo quedar en casa, acostado sobre el suelo de madera, con el ventilador echando aire caliente. De vez en cuando tomamos agua fría o vamos por una sandía o por un helado, como es el caso de ahora. A pesar del calor y de la pereza que nos embarga, Taichi se las arregla para sonreír.

Es el más alegre de nosotros tres por mucho. Me pregunto, ocasionalmente, ¿qué es lo que hace aquí?

—No tiene sentido que digas el el mar es salado por la pipí. Es ridículo, incluso viniendo de ti.

Koushirou no está de buen humor. Los días de encierro le gustan, porque está delante de su amado computador. Sin embargo, la noche pasada este se apagó y no volvió a encender. Dice que fue la memoria ram que se dañó. No debería de ser un problema, sabe cómo arreglarla, pero por la ola de calor que pegó hoy, no estuvo de ánimos para salir. Ya es tarde. La tienda del pueblo está por cerrar, aunque tomara la bicicleta y pedaleara como si estuviese muriendo, no podría llegar a tiempo. Sufre las consecuencias en este instante, la abstinencia suele causarle mal humor a quienes la padecen.

—No te miento. ¡Es por la orina! ¿Cierto, Sora?

—No me meteré en medio de los dos —dije, porque sé que Taichi solo quería hacer enojar mucho más a Koushirou.

—¿En qué hecho científico te basas para decir tanta barbaridad?

—Mi abuelito me lo dijo antes de morir. Nunca mentía.

Continuaron discutiendo. Koushirou diciéndole el porqué del agua de mar salada. Taichi llevándole la contraria, ya no se trataba de una simple broma, por un momento tomó la mentira como una verdad, defendía su punto de vista, firme. Un duelo de egos: El conocimiento vs. La terquedad.

Absurdo.

Y, de pronto, me he puesto a reír tan fuerte, que sus miradas las podía sentir clavadas en mi pecho. Fue inevitable. No supe de dónde vino. Ni el por qué inmediato de ella. Simplemente no pude más. Por más que lo analizaba no tenía sentido: tres personas en trajes de baño en una cabaña a dos cuadras del mar, huyendole a un día perfecto para nadar, tendidos en el suelo sin saber cómo llegamos a hablar de orina.

No pasó mucho tiempo para que Taichi y Koushirou rieran junto a mí.

Y así se nos fueron los últimos rayos del sol del día.

.

.

Cuando las olas se alzaron durante el atardecer, le pregunté a Koushirou por qué había elegido escapar y viajar a la playa. Una opción bastante tonta, si reconsideramos que el sol le causa quemaduras a su piel extremadamente sensible, entre otras cosas, como que no le gusta y prefiere estar encerrado dentro de una habitación con poca luz y una computadora.

Su respuesta fue la siguiente:

—Porque aquí nadie me hallaría.

Pensé enseguida que se trataba de lo más obvio: no le gustaba la playa, el sol, el mar pero sus palabras no concluyeron allí.. Debo decir que me sentí confundida, soy de las que piensa en Koushirou como un muchacho al que las metáforas no le quedan. Es más de ir directo al grano. A veces ocurren improbables que sorprenden para bien, como ese ocaso lleno de nubes grises y rayos anaranjados que se fundían en la arena que se tragaba los dedos de mis pies. Parecía que llovería, mas no fue el caso, porque el sol se rehusaba a doblegarse y se ponía impetuoso e incandescente.

Caminamos por la orilla de la costa, mojando los pies, tomándonos de la mano; se detuvo, mirando mis ojos, los suyos muy negros y fijos, los desvió hacia atrás, adonde las huellas que dejábamos iban siendo borradas por las olas llena de espumas, como el sonido de nuestra voz, siendo llevada lejos en susurros por la brisa salada y callada por el ruido del mar.

—No nos hallaran, el océano se encargará de borrar nuestros pasos. No pueden...

Lo abracé muy fuerte. No seríamos encontrados jamás. Lo besé. No existíamos. Eramos solo un color más del atardecer. No estábamos. No nos besamos, no fuimos tomados de las manos, nuestras voces nunca se escucharon. No eramos... No estabamos.

.

.

No es que fuéramos vagos, que lo eramos, pero como el otoño iba metiéndose poco a poco al pueblo de pescadores, el trabajo bajaba. Sin sol, sin turistas y con el mar haciendo revuelos que evitaban que los barcos zarparan, nada teníamos para hacer. En la mañana ayudábamos a preparar los pocos pescados que se conseguían e íbamos a las tiendas a dejar los pedidos; regresábamos a los muelles con el dinero de los mariscos y peces para nuestros jefes, los cuales nos daban enseguida la paga del día, luego corríamos a las rocas de la costa y contábamos las propinas que nos daban en las pescaderías. Por la tarde yo vendía rosas a las parejas que salían a pasear o a comer en los restaurantes más lujosos, Taichi ayudaba en una tienda como pasillero y Koushiro atendía el mostrador.

Con algunos mariscos de la mañana, y el dinero recogido a lo largo del día, lográbamos comprar los víveres, muchas veces alcanzaban para tres días o más, por lo que, si teníamos el dinero del alquiler, nos permitíamos comprar chuches o cualquier cosa que nos apeteciera.

En ese momento nos reunimos frente al fuego, afuera llovía, el agua se escurría por el cristal de las ventanas y el frío por debajo de las puertas, armábamos un puzle, actividad elegida por Koushirou. No eramos vagos, solo que el día no había sido productivo.

—Esto es un boicot —Taichi dijo—. Se los advierto: si pierdo me vengaré con lo que tenga que preparar.

Se decidió que quién perdiera el juego: armando menos rápido su puzle de 500 piezas, cocinaría la cena. Taichi se quejaba mucho. Iba perdiendo. Su rompecabezas era el menos armado, y a veces forzaba las piezas para que encajaran bastante frustrado. Koushirou iba en la delantera, le faltaban poco menos de doscientas piezas para terminar, realmente él amaba los rompecabezas, todo lo que tuviera que ver con ellos, a veces yo pegaba gritos durante la media noche, solo porque terminaba pisando unos de sus legos (que Taichi tomaba y dejaba tirado por ahí sin su permiso), en mi caso no se me daba mal unir las piezas, iba en segundo lugar, bastante cerca de Kosuhirou.

Cada tres quejas, y un vaso de jugo de naranja, Taichi se levantaba del piso y corría al baño; regresaba con una sospechosa sonrisa y una nueva bebida.

Para cuando Koushirou terminó su juego. Taichi no parecía lo suficientemente molesto.

Olía a gato encerrado.

—No pudiste haber ganado —Le dijo Tai a Koushirou, sereno.

—Terminé la pieza. Mira. Los hechos hablan por sí solos, gané.

—Sí, pero si lo miras detenidamente, yo no he perdido.

Entonces decidí intervenir:

—Taichi, perdiste —le digo enjarrando las manos.

Él replica como un niño al que su madre regaña:

—Pero, Sora, ve: ¡Soy al que menos piezas le sobran! Vino incompleto. ¿Cómo se supone que armaría el mío antes que Koushirou si mi rompecabezas le faltaban otras piezas?

—Lógicamente estás haciendo trampa —le dice el otro.

—¡Tú eres el tramposo! ¡Escondiste mis fichas!

Y de ese modo empieza una discusión que no iba a parar en buen plan. Tengo que decir que Taichi y Koushirou muy pocas veces discuten hasta llegar a los puños. Su relación es más del tipo: Taichi exaspera y Koushirou pierde la paciencia. Uno hace sacar de las casillas al otro, lo suficiente como para mantenerlos alejados pero bajo un mismo techo. Aunque pocas las veces, sí han tenido encuentros que mejor vale la pena ser evitados.

—No llegaremos a ningún punto si siguen discutiendo —-vuelvo a decir—. Haré la cena.

Creí ver un brillo particular en la mirada de Taichi, y una mueca en sus labios que no sé si fue del todo una sonrisa. Decido pasarla por alto, pues, se supone que de todos modos había planeado algo para la noche.

Les dejo viendo televisión mientras me lavo las manos para sacar luego los cangrejos del refrigerador, también los tentáculos de pulpo, atún fileteado, algas wakane, arroz, berenjenas, algo de caldo dashi de la otra noche, dos limones y la salsa teriyaki que preparé antes de salir de casa ese mismo día, entre otros ingredientes que llenaran el paladar de sensaciones. Bien, eso espero. Porque no se me conoce por mi instinto nato para hacer comidas complicadas. Solo espero estar a la talla de las circunstancias.

Taichi ha gritado que huele muy delicioso, y Koushirou pasó en dos oportunidades a verificar si estaba bien, el vapor quema mucho más fuerte que la propia candela y si hablamos de cocina, ya lo he dicho en reiteradas ocasiones, no soy la mejor y, a veces, sí muy torpe.

Lamo la cuchara del asado de berenjenas, a las que le he echado almendras molidas antes de apagar el fuego.

Regreso a la sala donde Tai y Kou miran la televisión, les pido que se duchen antes de sentarse a la mesa para comer. Taici refunfuña, Koushirou se levanta sin poner peros. Taichi lo sigue, algo fastidiado pero, por la repentina sonrisa que aparece en sus labios, puedo intuir que planea divertirse en la bañera a costa de un sonrojado Koushirou. Me pongo celosa, es inevitable, cuando hablamos de compartir a una persona, es inevitable no sentir celos. Canalizo la energía negativa en otra labor: preparar la mesa.

Velas, una chimenea, la lluvia a fuera y tres platos, tres copas y tres juego de cubiertos sobre la manta en el suelo. Almohadas puestas estratégicamente alrededor formando un cuadrado, como un bunquer y tres rosas: una roja, otra anaranjada y la última lila.

Sonrío satisfecha, quitando el delantal y corriendo a la bañera, a la que Taichi y Koushirou hubieron abandonado poco segundos antes.

Toda una pena.

.

.

.

Tendida en el suelo, imagino en el techo blanco millones de estrellas. Cierro los ojos, siento un beso, al abrirlos, Taichi juguetea con Koushirou por el mando del televisor. Paradójicamente Kou gana la batalla y pone las noticias, Tai se echa al lado mío soltando un suspiro, y yo le acaricio el cabello.

Durante la cena hemos hablado mucho y reído más. Hace much tiempo que no le dabamos tanto a la lengua. Los chicos alabaron mi esfuerzo y yo agradecí sus palabras. Taichi bebió de más y ahora está buscando cariño extra.

Yo respondo a sus caricias. Me apetece hacer el amor en esta noche fría y estrellada.

El besa mi cuello y yo busco a Koushirou, que parece que en un santiamén cayó rendido al sueño.

—Antes de regresar en la tarde, nos pusieron a bajar cajas de un camión —dice Taichi, dejando rastros de beso sobre mi ombligo—. No está acostumbrado a trabajar así. Deberíamos dejarlo dormir.

Baja mi ropa interior y deja caer un beso sobre mi humedad. Muerdo la mejilla por dentro para no soltar sonido.

Asciende nuevamente.

Su lengua húmeda hace cosquillas en el cuello, causando sensaciones en zonas estratégicas del cuerpo, aglomerando todo el calor dentro de los muslos, mientras siento endurecer y crecer su sexo contra el mío.

Todo sucede en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. Nos envolvemos en una nebulosa densa y colorida que se mueve a lo largo de nuestros cuerpos. Millones de mariposas recorriendo el torrente sanguíneo hace que vibre mi interior. Lo escucho jadear y me pierdo en el placer de sus caricias.

Al morder su hombro, él gruñe, atrapa uno de mis senos dentro de su palma, lo aprieta, no duele, me gusta y gimo clavando las uñas en su espalda bronceada que, con el pasar de los día, noto se pone más ancha y dura. De no ser por las veces que ha entrado y salido de mí, diría que está convirtiéndose en todo un hombre apenas, pero la verdad es otra. La verdad es que he sido su mujer tantas veces que es difícil verle como un niño de quince años. No. No lo es, nunca más, no es un crío de nada. Como tampoco soy yo la misma niñata que dejó Odaiba hace tres meses.

Volteo a verlo: Koushirou sigue durmiendo, extiendo la mano y aprieto la suya. Me gustaría que estuviera despierto, hace tanto que no estamos los tres juntos al mismo tiempo.

Recordar que amo a dos chicos, que ellos me aman de la misma manera que se aman entre sí hace que recuerde a mi madre.

De pronto la miro. Invade toda la mente con sus expresiones duras. Pero esta Toshiko es falsa. No está. No puede mirarme con juicio. Me pregunto qué pensaría si supiera lo que sucede durante esta noche agitada por las nubes grises.

Entre mordiscos, jadeos y sensaciones su imagen se desvanece poco a poco, y yo me pierdo en los espasmos de un orgasmo.

.

.

En el verano solíamos tomar un bote a la isla que está a solo una hora de la costa a mitad de la mañana, luego de entregar los pescados y guardar el dinero del día.

Con Taichi y Koushirou jugábamos al rededor de sus playas. Sin humanos cercas, con una amplia variedad de frutas, vegetación y cangrejos arañas, se nos hacía fácil demostrar nuestro amor.

A veces Taichi salía de caza (pobres cangrejo) y Koushirou y yo conversábamos.

Una mañana llegamos a preguntarnos el por qué de Taichi escapando. No tenía motivos para huir de casa, se supone que nuestro amor explotó una vez tuvimos un lugar a donde llegar. Es algo que me preocupa y me hace sentir culpable.

—¿Te lo ha dicho ya? —le pregunté, mientras miraba a Tai agitarse sobre las rocas.

—No. Supongo que a ti tampoco.

—¿Nunca te has preguntado la razón?

—¿De que no diga nada?

—De dejarlo todo por nosotros.

Koushirou no dijo nada por un momento.

—Como tú y yo, supongo que no habrá tenido otra opción.

—¿Crees que es cierto? Que no tuvimos otra opción.

—Soy adoptado, Sora. Y no conforme con ello me enamoré de un chico, aparte soy pelirrojo. No tenía otra opción. No encajaría en ninguna parte.

—Encajas conmigo. Con Taichi. Con esta vida.

—Por eso sigo aquí —Sonrió con timidez.

Sin embargo, supe de inmediato que fingía, y que le preocupaba tanto como a mí no saber por qué Taichi decidió dejar atrás a sus padres, sobre todo a su hermana menor.

.

.

.

Dejé caer la cesta de las rosas y corrí a casa. Para cuando llegué a la cabaña la ropa se me pegaba al cuerpo y los cabellos destilaban el agua de lluvia. Sin importarme nada, abrí la puerta y corrí a la alcoba que compartíamos.

Taichi estaba sentado sobre la punta del colchón de la cama. Miraba un punto muerto del suelo. No podía mirarle los ojos, el flequillo los tapaba pero sabía que había estado llorando, Koushirou me lo hubo dicho por teléfono.

Di un paso que quedó a la mitad. Él apenas se percataba de mí. Cuando levantó la mirada y buscó mis ojos, lo vi desarmarse.

—Está en el hospital —dice y yo tiemblo.

.

.

Cuando escapamos de casa no lo hicimos por amor. No. Ni se me hubiese pasado por la cabeza tener dos novios. Es de locos, lo sé. Cuando escapamos de casa lo hicimos por diferentes razones. La mía es la de no soportar a mi madre, sus constantes quejas sobre mi forma de vestir, de actuar, de hablar, de ser. Realmente la amé tanto que no podía soportar que me mirara de pie a cabeza como si yo fuera insuficiente. Me partía el corazón y me largaba a mi futon a llorar por horas enteras hasta quedar dormida.

Una noche de verano empaqué mi balón de fútbol, algo de ropa y comida y dinero suficiente que estuve reuniendo y robé del bolso de Toshiko. Compré un boleto y subí al primer bus que saldría. Koushirou estaba sentado en el ultimo asiento. Creyó que yo lo había ido a buscar por pedido de sus padres. Me senté a su lado y le sonreí.

—Vamos al mismo lugar —le dije.

— ¿Adonde vamos?

—Lejos de casa.

Pero no fue en ese momento en donde me dijo por qué huía. No pregunté y él no explicó. N fue necesario. Sin embargo, cuando convives por muchas semanas con alguien al que llegas a querer como si fuera parte de tu propio cuerpo, la curiosidad embarga y es difícil no hacer preguntas. Meses después, cuando le pregunté por qué había elegido vivir cerca de una playa, me armé de valor para averiguar el por qué de su huida.

Escuché atenta su micro monologo.

—Era muy niño cuando una noche que iba por agua escuché a mis padres discutir sobre si contarme la verdad o no. Hablaban de mí, del primo muerto de mi padre, que en realidad era mi padre biológico y de qué debía de enterarme pronto de que era adoptado. Un dilema completo. No sabían qué hacer. Di media vuelta a mi habitación y no dije una palabra del tema por años.

»Tiempo después los escuché hablar nuevamente, ya los conocía a ustedes, a Taichi y a ti, mi madre expresaba sus inquietudes porque no era un niño normal. Mi madre siempre veló por mi felicidad, no quería seguir haciéndole daño. Por ello al día siguiente acepté la propuesta de Taichi y me uní al equipo de fútbol. Paradójicamente aquello me llevó a escuchar una nueva platica de mis padres, parece ser que soy más curioso de lo que creía, y que ellos no saben dónde deben discutir sus temores.

»Volví a escuchar sus conversaciones, mamá decía que solo quería mi felicidad y que no quería que me hirieran. ¿Recuerdas la época donde me golpeaban en clases? Pero mamá no lo decía por ello. Había estado pasando demasiado tiempo al lado de Taichi y él no era nada discreto, ella sospechaba de que nos traíamos algo, algo de los moretones en el cuello luego de sus visitas podían ser pistas concretas de lo que se temía sucedía. Entonces me di cuenta de que no podría hacerla feliz toda la vida. Siempre sería diferente: pelirrojo, nerd, solitario, homosexual, adoptado. Soy un espécimen bastante común, pero difícil de aclimatarse, que de ser por la Selección natural, ya estaría extinto. No podría adaptarme por completo a la vida nipona. Es por ello que escapé de casa y por mi madre.

—Para ser alguien que parece un robot, estás llenos de sentimientos.

—Esto acaba con los rumores de mi asexualidad.

—No. Si tienes mucho de axesual, no dejarás de ser nuestro rarito en la relación.

Nos miramos en silencio. Fui yo quien tomó su mano. Fui yo quien lo besó en los labios. Fui yo quien echó su cuerpo sobre la arena tibia de la tarde y bajé la cremallera de su pantalón. Sobra decir qué fue lo que sucedió debajo de aquél muelle oscuro y solitario que albergaba los corazones rotos de hijos inadaptados.

El día que escapamos Koushirou y yo, también lo hizo Taichi. No fue coincidencia esta vez. Había dicho a Taichi que huiría de casa, que no me buscara, sabiendo que lo haría, pero acababa de llamarlo de un puesto telefónico público, jamás pensé que descubriría tan rápido qué rumo tomaría. Cuando las puertas del bus estuvieron a punto de cerrarse, apareció como tornado en verano, revolucionando todo el autobus acallado, sonriendo mientras su vista recorría cada asiento del transporte, en cuanto nos vio corrió a nosotros, pidiendo que no lo dejáramos atrás.

Koushirou y yo le pedimos que regresara, pero él no nos hizo caso.

El asunto con Tai es que se niega a decir por qué decidió escapar de casa. Ya el invierno está en puerta, el verano hace mucho que acabó y él sigue sin decir nada. Por lo menos hasta aquella tarde de lluvias en donde durmió con caminos muertos de lágrimas sobre mi pecho encogido.

.

.

—¡Te odio, te odio, te odio! —gritaba histérica.

—Ya cálmate, por Kami. ¡Te va a dar algo, Sorita!

El muy cobarde no dejaba que me le acercara, por ello decidí que los cojines del mueble se convertirían en mis armas vengativas.

—Eres un tonto —Lancé un cojín—. Un idiota —otro más—. ¡Estúpido! —y dos más.

Él solo se ponía a reír. Yo no lo soportaba. Quería asesinarlo. ¿Cómo se atrevía a decirme maníaca controladora? Solo le pedí que fuera a la tienda, que cuando regresara me ayudara con la limpieza de la casa. ¿Es demasiado pedir? Pero no. Es demasiado flojo. Demasiado. ¡Encima cuando lo reto me dice hartas cosas! ¡NO!

Koushirou hace sonar la puerta cuando llega a casa. Antes de pedirle a Taichi ir a la tienda, Kou había salido, pero luego recordé otras cosas que había olvidado anotar en la lista y no tenía cómo llamarle, allí entraba Taichi, que se las daba de vago.

Se anunció, pero por la guerra de cojines no le prestamos atención. Cuando nos encontró tenía las bolsas del mandado en los brazos y nos miraba deduciendo el por qué de la pelea.

—No hice nada. Lo juro —Taichi lo quería de su lado.

¡Que yo no estaba jugando!

—¿Qué le dijiste? —Koushirou, siempre con su sentido cuestionador.

—No quiso ir detrás de ti por cosas que olvidé mandar a comprar. Aparte de todo no quiere ayudar en la casa, solo está el día entero con el culo postrado en el mueble mirando fútbol. ¡Y encima cuando lo reto me llama maniatica controlador!

Koushirou mantiene fijos sus ojos en Taichi, quien se encoge de hombros y susurra algo que no logro entender. Kou entonces mira hacia el calendario y deja salir un suspiro largo.

—Taichi, haz caso a lo que te dice Sora, por favor.

—¡Pero yo no-...!

—No importa si tienes razón o no. Estamos cerca de ese día del mes y sabes cómo se pone. De tod-...

Un cojinazo directo a la cara de pendejo de Koushirou. Otro a Taichi por reírse y me largo de la sala tan molesta que echo humo por las orejas.

.

.

—Deberíamos de buscar un nuevo lugar a donde ir —dice Koushirou.

Taichi asiente, pero soy yo la que habla.

—En el mercado escuché rumores sobre nosotros. Creo que alguien mencionó a Los niños perdidos que pasan por el noticiero.

Koushirou muestra una hoja de papel que Taichi lee con cuidado.

—Ya me había planteado esta posibilidad. No es muy común que tres adolescentes vivan solos en una cabaña frente al mar. Por más que en los días de escuela finjamos que asistimos a una, no hay registro de nosotros de las instituciones y nadie de nuestra edad nos conoce. Por ello armé un plan para cuando estar en este lugar fuese imposible.

—Yo he estado ahorrando algo de dinero —digo.

—Yo también —Kousirou escribe sobre otro hoja la cantidad reunida—. Puedo suponer que doblas este número, ya que te encargas de las finanzas. Así que no habrá problemas en encontrar una nueva casa para alquilar.

Koushirou toma su laptop y comienza a teclear. Le pregunta a Taichi qué lugar decidió que sería nuestro nuevo hogar, él sonríe al sentirse cabeza de familia, y señala con el dedo un lugar especifico del papel.

—Las montañas serán —Y Koushirou, bajo el alias de un hombre treintañero con tres hijos, viudo y con un trabajo que implica estar ausente en casa por mucho tiempo, alquila una nueva casa.

Yo los abrazo a ambos, emocionada por la nueva aventura que viviremos.

.

.

.

Una semana desde el declive de Yagami por culpa de la noticia que lo sacudió por completo. Pasó tres días y cuatro noches en cama, apenas y comía. No sabíamos qué hacer.

Una mañana despertó, tan animado que parecía que fingía. Koushirou al verme preocupada, me tranquilizó, se supone que estuvieron toda la noche hablando y tal vez lograron solucionar el problema.

Taichi avisó que iría a ducharse y aproveché el momento para hacer las preguntas que me incomodaban desde que me enteré de la noticia.

—¿Te dijo algo?

—Sí.

—¿Me dirás?

—¿No crees que debes esperar a que él quiera contarte?

Muerdo la mejilla. Sé que la llamada tiene mucho que ver con el motivo de permanecer aquí y no allá.

—¿Lo convenciste de ir? Estoy segura de que es alguien importante quien cayó en el hospital.

Koushirou niega con la cabeza. Se lleva una cuchara del cereal a la boca.

—¿Debo preocuparme?

—Sí. Pero seguro que hoy mismo te dice lo que sucedió.

Apenas me doy cuenta de que destrocé la servilleta que no supe cuándo tomé dentro de mis manos. Lanzó el confeti a la cara de Kou y decido que también quiero ducharme. Lo tomo por el cuello de la camisa y lo llevo a rastra para que nos acompañe.

Será un largo y divertido baño que llenará las energías de mi amado Taichi.

.

.

.

Lo dijo sin previo aviso y sin anestesia de por medio.

—Mi mamá se está muriendo.

Parpadeé, esperando haberme equivocado con respecto a lo que escuché salir de su boca.

—Etapa IV de un feroz cáncer que se propagó como pólvora a la espera de la chispa que lo hará explotar todo.

No lo podía creer. Yuuko no. No mi querida Yuuko, una segunda madre para mí. No podía estar pasando por todo aquello.

—Se encargaron de mantenerlo oculto porque creyeron que podría salvarse. Y hace un año y medio ya, que le habían dicho que con las quimios el cáncer se había reducido hasta desaparecer, pero volvió más fuerte —Luchaba por no caerse. Pasó el puño por los ojos apretados.

Verlo llorar hizo que se me pusiera chiquito el corazón. Lloré viendo su dolor. Lo sentí mío. Era mío. No sabía si abrazarlo o no. Si mostrar mi apoyo(esperando que no se lo tomara como lastima) o permanecer fuerte para él.

—Decidieron informarnos el día que llamaste diciéndome que te ibas de la ciudad. No estaba al tanto de nada, pero a juzgar por la expresión de Hikari, sabía que algo malo sucedía. Y yo que había ido para delatarte e ir detrás de ti antes de que partieras.

Lo abracé, ya no pudiendo contenerme. En ese instante no estaba segura de si lo había hecho porque yo necesitaba de su abrazo o era él quien lo requería. Estaba tan destrozada como él. Tanto tiempo prejuzgandole porque sentía que el que menos necesitaba huir era Taichi y estaba muy equivocada.

Hipó fuerte sobre mi hombro. Se aferró a mi delgado cuerpo como un niño buscando consuelo.

—No puedo estar cerca cuando todo explote. No puedo verla partir. No puedo estar allí, no puedo. No puedo. Sé que soy un mal hijo y que no pueden perdonarme por todo esto, pero no puedo. ¿Qué haré sin ella? ¿Qué haré cuando ya no sonría y lo que quede no sea más que la imagen que la enfermedad ha dejado?

—Te necesita.

—Yo la necesito a ella y pronto se marchará.

—Taichi, no hagas nada de lo que puedas arrepentirte. Aprovecha el tiempo y disfrútala.

Se aleja de mí lento, se limpia las lágrimas y ya no parece agitado.

—No, Sora. No la volveré a ver. Es mi promesa. Sé en el fondo que ella lo comprende. Lloraré y maldeciré cuando llegue su momento, pero no iré. No la veré nunca más. No intentes convencerme.

La determinación estaba brillando en sus ojos hinchados. Creo que una vez escuché decir a Yamato que su amigo era demasiado cobarde, que no sabía estar solo. ¿Puede ser cierto aquello?

.

.

.

.

Esa tarde partiríamos a las montañas. En esta época del año deben estar rebosadas de nieve. Extrañamente me siento triste y no deseo que el tiempo siga transcurriendo, pues fue aquí donde todo comenzó. Donde jugando aprendimos a amarnos. Donde me sentí plena. Donde lloré, reí y disfruté. En este lugar aprendí a ser yo y a disfrutar de cada pequeño instante. Sin embargo, hoy es la despedida. Miro la costa, cierro los ojos, y siento el viento cantar mi historia de amor.

Extrañaré cada segundo de mi vida la playa, lugar que nos permitió convertirnos en una familia de cuatro integrantes.

Lastimosamente, hoy es el adiós. Pero tengo fe de que nuevos recuerdos se formen en nuestro nuevo hogar al que de seguro querré igual, porque ellos estarán a mi lado.

Meto los pies en el agua. Está helada. Camino y ya pronto tengo las rodillas empapadas, pero no me detengo. Quiero bañarme una ultimas vez en la playa de los cantos de sirenas malditas, de los cuentos de esposas viudas, donde las olas me recuerdan el rugir de un león y me llena de emoción.

Los miedos se van. La tristeza se va. La nostalgia se va.

En su lugar queda la sensación de alegría. Todo estará bien. Mi verdadera hogar es a su lado. Es en donde debo estar.

.

.

.

Había olvidado que debía avisarle a Margaret, la mujer para que trabajaba vendiendo flores, que ya no podría trabajar. Es normal que me haya mandado a buscar con su hijo quién desde me dio el recado no me dice ni una palabra.

Miro el reloj y me doy cuenta de que quedan dos horas para estar en la terminal de buses. Ir y darle las gracias no me afectará, aunque tenga tanto frío por le baño en el océano de invierno.

La campana de la entra suena. Veo detrás del mostrador a la mujer. Estoy por pedirle disculpas, cuando noto a la otra mujer a su lado. Está más flaca de lo que recuerdo. Me dan arcadas de pronto. No puede ser.

—Mamá.

—Sora, hija-...

No. Niego, incrédula. No puede estar pasando. Doy un paso hacia atrás. Tropiezo y ella se apura en acercarse, no la dejo hacerlo y corro de regreso a casa. La escucho llamarme, pero es inútil, no regresaré.

Procuro no dejar rastro de adonde me dirijo, pero al juzgar por la traición de Margaret, sé que ya deben estar informados .¿Habrán venido ya otros padres en busca de sus hijos? No. ¿Qué cosas digo? No puedo ser tan pesimista.

Inocente Sora.

La policía está al frente de la cabaña. Taichi de rodillas en el suelo es abrazado por su madre, está hinchada, debió dejar el hospital cuando le dijeron que habían hallado a su hijo mayor. Su hermana y padre también están cerca.

Es el fin. Nos descubrieron. ¿Por qué ahora? ¿Por qué no luego de habernos irnos?

Me toman por el codo y arrastran detrás de un árbol. Es Kosuhirou.

—Logré escapar de mis padres —susurra.

Lo abrazo fuerte. Quizá podamos recuperar a Taichi.

—Debemos irnos ya.

—Pero-...

—¿No crees que estará mejor cerca de su madre?

Asiento, estoy temblando. No quiero perderlo, pero... Regreso la atención a él y sé que es lo que debe ocurrir.

Koushirou y yo corremos lejos, tomamos el bote y llegamos a la isla adonde íbamos durante el verano.

.

.

.

—No podremos escapar, Sora —Me dice más calmado—. Tienen la terminal atiborrada con policías. Fue Zoro quién nos delató, así que deben estar por venir para acá.

—¿Por qué Zoro nos delataría?

—Porque es un adulto que cree que lo mejor para nosotros es estar con nuestros padres. No puedo culparle.

—¿Debemos regresar a casa?

—Yo no lo haré. Mamá y papá me encontraron en la tienda. Recibía la paga del tiempo trabajado cuando los vi entrar. Debí correr lejos de allí en el preciso momento en que noté las intenciones de Shen. Nadie puede tardarse tanto en contar unas pocas monedas. Sin embargo lo inevitable sucedió, mis padres corrieron y me abrazaron en cuanto me vieron. No podían ocultar su alegría, pero las ojeras estaban allí a la vista, lucían cansados, sobre todo dolidos. ¿Cómo su hijo adoptivo pudo causarles tantas noches de angustias? ¿Puede ser tan insensible? ¡Si le dimos de todo! Pudieron fácilmente ser sus palabras, no obstante, agradecieron tenerme de vuelta. No merecen a alguien como yo.

Mi madre también parecía haber pasado días sin dormir o probar comida. ¿Acaso tan malos hijos somos? ¿Vivir como queríamos vivir podía causar daños a otros?

—¿Qué haremos entonces? —pregunto.

—No lo sé —me responde.

—Podríamos ir a la cascada —Es la voz de Taichi.

Sonríe, como la vez que nos encontró en el autobus rumbo a estos lares. Corremos a abrazarlo y él responde enseguida.

—¿Cómo? —pregunto, sabe de sobras a lo que me refiero.

—Les dije que estaban aquí y que si me daban un momento a solas podría convencerlos de regresar.

—No regresaré —le dice Koushirou, alejándose de nosotros.

—Yo tampoco lo haré. Prometí no volver pasara lo que pasara.

Yo no digo nada. Me sacudo como gelatina. ¿En qué momento renunciamos al calor del hogar en el que crecimos? ¿Podríamos ser más egoístas? Obviamente nuestros padres nos extrañan, ¿sería todo como antes?

Taichi se acerca, hace ruido al pisar la hierba. Toma mi mano y la de Kosuhirou.

—Tengo un plan.

[***]

Desde las alturas hace mucho más frío. Sora lo siente más al haber estado dentro de las olas minutos antes. Taichi la abraza por los hombros mientras escuchan el agua sonar cuando caen por la cascada. Koushirou calcula la caída en silencio, pero na hay que ser un genio que si llegasen a resbalar morirían de inmediato.

Pocas veces es quien inicia las muestra de afecto, pero esa tarde sin luz del sol, se permite acercarse a su novia y novio y los besa a cada uno en los labios. Taichi repite la acción y es Sora quién la finaliza. Se sonríen, entendiendo que será la ultima vez que se verán a los ojos, que se tomaran de las manos, que tocaran sus labios.

Taichi da un paso al frente. Tiembla. ¿Cómo no hacerlo? Pero si tiene miedo no lo demuestra.

—¡Pronto! —dice alzando la voz para hacerse escuchar sobre el ruido del agua.

—¡¿Crees que dolerá?! —Koushirou aprieta la mano de Taichi.

—¡No lo sé! —Sora está riendo, emocionada, llena de temor—. ¡¿Creen en la vida después de la muerte?!

—¡¿No crees que es muy tarde para hacernos esa pregunta?! —Taichi suelta, siente las manos sudar

Anuncia que a la cuenta de tres saltaran. Una última mirada asegura que no hay arrepentimiento en sus ojos.

—¡Nos vemos del otro lado del túnel! —Taichi grita y luego suelta la cuenta hasta el tres.

Se impulsan casi que al mismo tiempo. Lejos, muy lejos, detrás del sonido de corazones latentes, las voces de Haruiko, Susumo y Toshiko piden que se detengan.

Demasiado tarde. Sus cuerpos caen al vacío. Chocan en la pared de agua y sus vidas acaban de inmediato.

 **Fin**

 **Subido: 04/05/2016**

Notas de autor: Nada que ver. Hasta yo creo que me fumé algo raro.

Y yo sigo con la racha de odiar todo lo que escribo últimamente.

Manden buenas vibras para que Maduro se vaya de Venezuela y yo pueda tener luz e internet óptimo.

Ni tomates merezco. ñ.ñ


End file.
